


Dissimulator

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bears, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cabin Fic, Deceit, Forests, Gore, Graphic Description, Horror, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murder, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Smut, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: He forgot.Felix didn’t mind hiking, what he did mind was Jisung getting them lost. He also minded the giant bear that was hunting them down. He also minded the weird man who’s cabin he stumbled across while trying to find help.Felix was suspicious of the honey-haired man, and he just wanted to go.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 23
Kudos: 122





	Dissimulator

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh another horror fic, sorry nsfw. This one is more psychological and involves a bear at some parts. My only tw is to read the tags??? 
> 
> If I forgot to include anything at all please let me know! I uploaded and edited this one really fast so I’m worried I could have missed things!

He forgot. 

“So you’re serious?”

Felix took a deep breath, eyes scanning the trail ahead as Hyunjin stabbed this random stick he’d picked up along the way into the ground ahead. 

“Yes. Dead serious,” Hyunjin laughed, adjusting his hat. 

Felix sighed, following behind his two friends. He was both annoyed and exhausted. Hyunjin told them that they were going for a hike, which was fine at first. Felix didn’t mind hiking. What Felix did mind was that they had gotten lost. With the thanks of Han Jisung’s supposed impeccable navigation skills, they were now so deep in the woods that Felix knew they’d be spending the entire night there. 

Without a doubt. 

“I said I was sorry,” Jisung retorted as Felix grumbled under his breath for the thousandth time, “it’s not a huge deal. We’re all on break so who cares if we take an extra day?”

Felix cared. 

“He just wants his computer,” Hyunjin snickered. 

“I just don’t want to sleep in the woods, okay? There are all sorts of bugs and bears out here!” 

It annoyed Felix that they weren’t taking their situation more seriously, “we didn’t plan to sleep outside...we don’t even have tents.” 

“Maybe we’ll find a campsite?”

“Sure. A campsite in the middle of nowhere.” Felix wished he’d declined the offer to hike with them. 

He really loved his friends, but Felix and Hyunjin were definitely messy and troublesome. Felix used to be the joker of his friend groups, but Jisung and Hyunjin had him beat to the point he was practically the ‘mom’ friend with them. He was the youngest yet seemed to be the most mature. 

“We’ll be fine, you worry too much Lix!” Hyunjin continued on, that stupid stick snapping as he tried to puncture a rock. 

Felix crossed his arms in defeat, continuing to follow his friends as leaves beneath their feet crunched. 

It was cold too, which sucked. It should have been getting warmer but Felix was sure they were only diving further into the mountains rather than back down the trail. 

Why didn’t they turn around?

They should have turned around. Just a mere hour later and everything had gone from unconventional and annoying to extremely fucking horrifying. 

Felix didn’t see it coming. How could he? They were minding their business, walking down one of the remade trails that seemed to be decreasing in elevation. It seemed to be a good path. So why had it come to this? Why were they being attacked like this? 

A bear. 

Yeah, of course bears were here. Felix knew that. But they hadn’t bothered it. They even stirred away from it the best they could. But for some terrifying reason, the bear caught them in its crosshairs and attacked far too fast for any of them to react properly. 

To the ground, wrap into a ball. That’s what they were supposed to do, right? Felix was down fast as the bear charged. And he could hear that his friends hadn’t done the same. 

Felix covered his ears as screams ripped through the mountains. He yelled for them to get down to the ground but maybe they couldn’t register? 

He panicked, glancing up to see the bear on top of Jisung, he’d known those mismatched converse anywhere...he could see the blood splattered across them. Felix got the bears attention as he stood shakily, and he truly didn’t want it. 

The bear moved so slow now, like it was literally hunting Felix down. 

Was Jisung okay? 

He wasn’t moving at all. And from what Felix could see he wasn’t necessarily okay. 

“Hey!” Hyunjin was bold. He’d always been bold. 

Felix watched the bear direct it’s attention to Hyunjin, letting out a startling growl before following the man who began sprinting. Hyunjin was a fast runner. They all were, but to outrun a bear? 

As the bear disappeared Felix couldn’t fight his curiosity and concern as he raced to Jisung’s side, immediately kneeling down to his friend who was holding his stomach. 

“Jisung calm down I’m here—“ 

Felix couldn’t focus. He wanted to chase Hyunjin down badly. He wanted to help his other friend before it was too late, but instead he had to help Jisung. He had no choice. 

Jisung’s breaths were rapid, chest rising and falling way too fast and eyes way too wide. 

Felix grabbed Jisung’s hands, holding tight as his friend's breaths became more and more like the agonal breathing that he had seen in medical videos at school. Jisung’s breathing was gaspy, like he was truly struggling for air. 

“Jisung...” Felix pulled his friends hands up, bile rising in his throat as he quickly pressed them back down. 

Guts. The bear had slashed Jisung’s stomach open, and his friend was holding his intestines inside of his stomach—with his hands. 

Felix wanted to puke. He wanted to puke all over the ground just to get that horrible taste out of his throat. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t do that Jisung. 

He covered his mouth, panic threatening to take the situation over completely as he watched Jisung with concern. 

Maybe Jisung knew how bad it was. His eyes were losing luster and he started to shudder like he was freezing. But it wasn’t that cold. 

“Jisung stay with me okay?” 

Jisung’s eyes grew wide, and within seconds Felix felt the impact of the ground. His leg stung considerably and he knew he’d fallen awkwardly on his hand. 

But it happened so quickly that Felix couldn’t even catch his breath, the large bear growling over top of him. He’d never seen a bear this close. And he’d never felt this much fear. 

He just wanted to help Jisung. And he wanted to know where Hyunjin was. If he was okay. 

Felix was so terrified that he shut his eyes tight, stinging sensation in his side before the panic finally won over reason. 

He passed out. 

Crickets.

Felix clutched the grass underneath his hand as his eyes struggled to open against heavy lids, body weak and head spinning. It was darker now. Not quite night, but the air was crisp and the sun was low. Felix could see the pinks and purples in the sky above as he finally managed an eye. 

His head spun as he turned onto his side, pain shooting through his temple as he studied the area around. 

The same area. It had to be. Though he didn’t see Jisung off to the side at all, he knew he hadn’t been moved. 

Maybe he was dead. The last thing he remembered was the bear—the bear. They were attacked by a bear. 

Felix forced himself upright, letting out a pained cry as he felt his leg bend awkwardly. It didn’t look that bad, but the feeling was there. Felix had definitely injured himself. 

His breaths were shaky as he examined his purple colored hand, able to move a few fingers freely while his index and middle were awfully straining. He must’ve broken those two when he fell. He did fall hard, he remembered. 

The bear. 

Felix glanced around in panic, breaths erratic as he studied the foliage for signs of the beast. He wasn’t touched. He wasn’t harmed. But was the bear still there? Had it awaited for him to wake up?

“Hello?” It was stupid to call out for anyone. Chances were nobody would answer, perhaps the bear would though. 

Felix pulled himself onto his feet, pain shooting through his lower back to match his temples as he started to move. He’d hurt his ankle for sure, he couldn’t walk properly and he didn’t even know where to go. 

Panic started to fill him as he pulled his discarded bag from the ground, slinging it around his shoulders as he started towards where he hoped Hyunjin had run off earlier. 

He felt so exhausted. He just wanted to breathe, but his body was a trembling mess. 

What was someone even supposed to do in his situation? There was no service, not that he even bothered to try. He was in the mountains so far from anyone that he’d probably die out here trying to find Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin. It felt bad to only focus on Hyunjin, but there was absolutely no way Jisung was alive. Wherever his friend was, he was probably torn to shreds or bled out. 

Even if Jisung wasn’t there anymore. He wondered what happened to him. 

Felix stumbled through the brush, holding his hand tightly in the other. He wanted to get out but he didn’t know where to go. And he was too terrified to call out for anyone. 

Minutes became hours. And he knew they’d become hours because he was tiring badly, and his body ached and felt like it was on fire—that and the sun had fallen behind the trees. And the darkness was setting in. 

Felix had bawled a couple of times as he continued on, cheeks cold from his tears as the air became more and more chill. 

He’d die out there. As he whimpered through sobs, he knew. Hyunjin was probably dead too. The bear probably caught him. He wasn’t sure why he was still alive, but maybe some sort of God was watching him. 

Taking care of him. 

Felix let out a pained sob as he started to drag his leg, air so cold he could see his breath and body so hot he could collapse. 

He felt truly terrible. 

But maybe god was looking out for him. As Felix drew a pained breath his eyes adjusted to a sole light. He wasn’t sure what kind of light. But it was high up. Clearly not a flashlight on the ground or a discarded item. It was high. 

Then again maybe someone had tied lights to a tree. 

Felix had no choice but to investigate it, stumbling through sticks and spiderwebs until he saw the bright light on a post. 

A post that was attached to a home. A cabin. It wasn’t large, but it also wasn’t vacant. Which meant someone lived there. 

There were no vehicles, which scared him some. But the house looked habitable. There was a flower bed in the front and no overgrowth to make the home seem abandoned at all. 

Felix took a deep breath before forcing himself to move forward, stumbling until he felt the wood underneath his feet. 

This was a house. In the middle of the mountains. Sitting here. Waiting. 

Felix could smell fire. A fireplace? He hadn’t noticed before. He could feel how light the air was around him. But maybe that was just his head spinning. Maybe he was losing it. 

He wasn’t sure how bad off he was. 

Felix raised his knuckle to the door, tapping gently as a sob ripped from his throat, Felix collapsing into the door with a whimper that any animal nearby could hear. 

“Please help me…” 

Felix hadn’t begged since he was a child. The last time he’d cried this hard was when he broke his thumb skateboarding with Jisung when they were children.

Now, almost a decade later, he was crying against this door with sobs harsh enough to wake the dead. 

“Please is anyone there...my friends and I—“ he couldn’t even finish as another pained noise left his throat. He was so tired. He was so exhausted beyond belief. And his body was running far too warm. 

He was dying. And he knew he was dying. 

“Anyone please I can’t...please help me—“

The door swung open, Felix pulling himself upright to scan the face of someone not much older than himself. 

He was so young, with big bright eyes and honey colored hair. No sign of stubble or age on his face. Felix examined his attire. He must’ve woke this poor man from his slumber. 

“Please help me…” Felix was seeing double as the man's lips moved. He was talking to Felix but Felix couldn’t focus. He was blinking, stumbling to the side before catching himself, “please?”

Felix passed out again, body succumbing to the stress as he felt the wood underneath of him, eyes blinking at the pair of slippers that seemed unbothered as sleep overtook him. 

His head stung, body heavy as he pried open an eye. He was in a room with wooden walls and tapestry hanging in various places. 

Felix lay his head to the side as he glanced around the room carefully. It seemed normal, quaint. He must’ve been in that man's cabin. Which he was honestly thankful for. He felt safe in the warm sheets. 

Warm. 

He wasn’t burning up anymore. 

Felix rolled to his side, pain in his head causing him to hiss and flop back over, grabbing at his hair with both hands. 

Hands. 

Felix pry his injured hand from his hair, noticing the bandages and the splint that had been placed there effortlessly. It looked professionally done, but this wasn’t a hospital. He knew that much. 

After a few gasps and painful whimpers he managed to sit himself up, clutching his hand against his icy-colored hair, feeling the stickiness from his own sweat. His hair felt so...dirty. 

His hair had been washed before the hike, and he remembered how soft it was just the other day. How long had he been out?

Felix glanced around the room, noticing the medical kit on the chair and his backpack on the floor beside it. 

He wanted to get up. 

“Hi,” Felix nearly screamed at the voice that filled his ears as the door opened. 

It was that man from earlier. The owner of the cabin, he assumed. 

He was wearing different clothes. He must have changed. 

The stranger had a mug in his hand, keeping a fair distance as he outstretched his hand for Felix, “I made you some tea…”

Felix reached out slowly, watching the man before him in fear, “how long?”

“It’s only been a day. I patched up your fingers...you should get to a hospital soon.”

“Have you called anyone?” Felix asked shakily as he sipped the tea. 

He didn’t know this person. 

“Ah, there’s no service here.” Of course there wasn’t. 

“Have you seen my friends?” 

The man tilted his head, a slight grin forming at his mouth. That didn’t sit right with Felix. 

“No, I haven’t seen anyone around besides you.”

The stranger settled into the chair beside the bed, “I’m Minho by the way.”

Felix stared into the mug, “Felix.”

“What happened?”

“What?” Felix was so shaken by how calm this man was. 

“What happened out there…? You said something happened to your friends and you...did someone fall? Should I be...looking for anyone?” Minho seemed...not so concerned. 

“My friends…” Felix took a sip, hoping to god it was tea rather than poison, “we were hiking. I don’t know where they are.”

“How’d you get hurt?”

Felix reached for his ankle under the blanket, “we were attacked by a bear.”

“A bear?!” The man seemed to show some concern this time, “there is a bear near here!?”

Maybe he was just concerned for his own safety. 

“Yes...I don’t know what happened to my friends.”

“Did you see?”

Felix pulled a face. 

“I mean...did you see them leave? You don’t look like you were attacked by a bear?”

“I don’t want to think about what happened to them...I just—you haven’t called anyone?” Felix asked wearily as he set the mug down on the creaky nightstand. 

Minho shook his head, “no service...and I was worried to leave you alone.”

Felix watched him closely, “I didn’t have life threatening injuries. You could have gotten help…”

“Now that there’s a bear lurking on my property…maybe it’s best I didn’t.” Minho took a deep breath as he looked to the mug in his stand. 

“Yeah…”

They were silent for awhile. Felix didn’t pick the mug back up. He had no clue what Minho had put in there. 

“Can I shower?”

Minho blinked as if he’d been startled, “oh? Yeah, of course.”

Felix watched Minho close, “can you help me get there?”

“Huh?” Minho tilted his head before parting his lips in realization, “your ankle!”

Was this man playing stupid on purpose?

Felix slung his arm around Minho’s shoulders, taking in his honey scent that matched his hair as Minho practically dragged him to his small bathroom. 

“Do you need help with…?”

Felix shot Minho a look as he pulled his sticky shirt from his chest, “no…”

“Okay! There’s shampoo and soap,” Minho turned and handed Felix a rag, “if you need anything else i'll be in the main room.” 

He wouldn’t need anything else. 

“Thanks.”

Felix waited for Minho to leave, upturning his nose in annoyance as the man left. 

He didn’t trust him. He didn’t trust anyone that wouldn’t alert authorities after what Felix had done. 

How could Minho ignore a man showing up on his doorstep on the brink of death? Okay, maybe death was too much—but he had been so terrified that minho should have done something. 

Minho was no safer than that bear, Felix figured. 

Felix took a deep breath as the cool water smacked his skin. The water took ages to heat. 

Finally Felix could breathe as he finished rinsing his hair. 

Realization hit again. 

Felix’s breathing got rapid as he practically collapsed to the shower floor, palms flat against the bottom of the tub as he stared at the water wrapping around the drain. 

His friends were probably dead. 

He should have been going for help, not showering in a stranger's home. 

A stranger who didn’t seem concerned at all by his words. 

Felix felt sick as he water the water drain, body trembling in anguish at remembrance to Jisung’s state in the woods that day. His tiny frame shaking as he held his guts together with his hands. 

Felix felt sick. 

“Are you okay?” Minho’s voice was as honey as the rest of him. 

Felix cleared his throat, “yeah…”

“Can I come in?”

Felix shivered at that. Why the fuck did he want to come in with him!?

“I forgot to leave a towel—“

“Fine. Sure.” Felix took a deep breath as he inched himself upright, the sound of the door causing him to peek through the curtain to see the man laying the towel carefully at the sink. 

Felix studied him close, watching how his fingers lingered a little too long on the towel. 

“Can we get help today?”

Minho blinked, turning to face Felix, unbothered. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Terror. 

“There’s a bear and...I don’t want to be mauled right now.” Minho admitted, “we can try tomorrow if you want?”

“My friends are probably dead...and you want to wait?” Felix snapped, the man seeming to tilt his head in confusion, “I can’t walk. I can’t get help—“

“I’m not risking my life to reach service until I know it’s safe.”

Felix grit his teeth, “how do you not have service out here!? Who doesn’t have service?” Felix opened the curtain some, Minho turning his head. 

“It’s a getaway...no electronics.”

Felix found that unfathomable, “please help me…”

“I can tomorrow—“

“Why tomorrow!?”

“I’m scared?”

Felix took a deep breath before grabbing the towel, pulling the curtain and slipping the towel tight around himself as he stood upright. 

Minho kept himself turned the entire time. 

“What if my friends are dead?”

“Are you going to fight a bear?” Minho mumbled, “I’m sorry about what happened...I’ll go first thing tomorrow morning.”

Felix took a deep breath as he watched Minho hard. He couldn’t argue with that. But he didn’t trust Minho. He didn’t trust him at all. 

“What are you doing out here?” Felix asked after an hour of sitting in Minho’s living room. He needed to break the awkward silence. And it wasn’t like he could leave. He wouldn’t make it far on his ankle. 

“It’s a getaway place. My dad built it a long time ago with his friends...he forgot about it so I come here sometimes. It’s a nice place.”

“What are you getting away from?”

Minho glanced at Felix, “do you want anything for lunch?”

Felix shuddered at the answer, “sure...anything is fine with me.”

Minho smiled, but it was fake. The blonde man made his way to the kitchen as Felix dug his fingers through his drying hair. He needed to buy dye badly. The black was down to the tips of his ears. The icy color had faded considerably too. He needed new dye—that wasn’t important right now. 

Felix forced himself upright, studying the shelf by the front door as Minho moved around in the kitchen. 

There were so many photos of a man and a little boy, who he assumed was Minho. 

They looked happy. 

Felix crossed his arms, cringing at the photo of the little boy and his father crouched by a deer, holding its antlers like a prize. 

He hated hunting. 

The ramen Minho heated was okay. Felix struggled to keep the noodles down as he stared into the bowl. They reminded him of his friend's intestines poking from his stomach. He hated it. He hated it so badly. 

“Do you think your friend who ran off got help?” Minho asked low. Felix had told him the gist. About how Jisung had been slashed open, and how Hyunjin had run away. 

“I hope so. But I don’t know...the bear was so fast.”

“I’ve never seen bears here...must be climate change.” Minho frowned, picking at specks of string on his dusty, yet comfortable sofa, “I hope he’s okay...I’m so sorry about your other friend.”

“No trace of him when I woke up.” Felix spoke low, sitting back into the chair. 

Minho stirred, “I’m so sorry, Felix…”

Felix glanced to the wall where the photo of father and son sat, “you used to hunt?”

“Used to.” Minho hugged himself as he set his bowl onto the couch beside him, “not anymore. Not in a long time.”

“Why not?”

“It’s inhumane.”

Felix narrowed his eyes, interesting. 

“Why are you really up here?”

Minho gave Felix a look, “how’s your meal—“

“Minho.”

He didn’t know Minho. Minho didn’t know him. 

“I needed to escape from something back home. I needed to get away from it and nobody knows about this place so I came here…”

“Are you in trouble?” Felix felt nauseous as Minho shot him a look that said it all, “I...I’m just a hiker I’m not interested in turning you in—“

“No, no!” Minho’s eyes widened, “I’m just...it’s an ex. I’m running from an ex. It’s not anything illegal!”

An ex. 

“Will they...come after you? Should I not be here?” Felix asked worriedly. 

Minho took a deep breath, “I cheated on him.”

Felix arched his brow. 

“I mean...he does it all the time so I just slipped one night and he found out. He threatened me pretty bad but I don't think he’d come up here.”

Felix felt even worse, “threaten how?”

Minho shook his head, rising up to collect their empty bowls, “nothings going to happen. He won’t find me. He won’t come up here…”

Felix was struggling with that. 

Not only did he have to worry about a bear, but a whole boyfriend to this random man who had Felix on his toes. He didn’t trust Minho. 

If he could leave, he would. 

Hours and nothing. Felix had ice on his ankle as Minho took care of plants outside. 

He wanted to run off and find Hyunjin. He wanted to go somewhere, anywhere. 

He oddly really didn’t trust Minho—no he had every right to be wary. Minho wasn’t helping him. He was too casual. Too loose. 

Felix glanced to his ankle. He couldn’t escape. 

“Hey are you okay?”

Felix blinked as Minho stood over him, “what?”

“You’ve been staring at your ankle for awhile...where do you go?”

“I want to go home.” Felix blurted. 

“Tomorrow...you should be able to walk right? If not...I’ll go get help, okay?”

Felix took a deep breath, “fine.”

The night became a blur the moment Felix realized that there was only one bed. 

“Where did you sleep last night?” Felix asked, sliding into his spot in the bed, careful on his ankle. 

“Ah, I slept on the far end...outside of the covers. The living room has no heat.”

That made Felix cringe.

Minho climbing over the covers on the far end did too. 

“So you...just slept beside a stranger?”

“Ah...I mean I didn’t touch you…”

Felix stirred uncomfortably. 

“I just...I tried to sleep out there but there’s no heat and it gets so cold at night…”

“But you slept over the covers?”

“Yeah...your body heat kinda transferred and made it a little warm in here. You sweat a lot…”

Felix sat up, “did you watch me sleep?”

“I was worried you’d die…”

Felix watched Minho closely, “I don’t trust you.”

Minho sighed, “I’m sorry you feel that way. I mean...if anything I shouldn’t trust you. You’re the one who came to my cabin—“

“For help. I came for help.”

Minho watched him for a moment, “what do you want me to do?”

Felix shook his head, scooting as far as he could to the edge, “tomorrow I’m getting help...whether you help or not.”

“Your ankle is really—“

“Whether you help me or not.”

Felix didn’t hear anything else from Minho. He curled into the pillow and ignored whatever else the man would say. He didn’t trust Minho. And he didn’t want to be here much longer. 

Felix peered his eyes open. It was dark, dead of night. He couldn’t help but watch the man sleeping across from him, lips parted slightly. 

What was Minho’s angle? Did he have one? Who would be so calm after what Felix had told him about his friends? They were probably murdered by that bear...and Minho showed little to no care. 

Felix inched forwards, scanning the sleeping man's face as he brought fingers to his face. He was cold. 

With a sigh Felix attempted to pull the blanket for him, unsuccessful as Minho rolled further into the bed, nuzzling close to Felix. He should have pushed him away, but he was freezing.

“Minho…” Felix tugged the blanket, getting a whimper in response. 

Felix rolled his eyes, tugging the blanket from the man who only snuggled closer into him. 

Jesus. 

“You’re freezing...my body heat isn’t helping you, is it?” Felix watched Minho closely as he finally pulled the blanket from under Minho to cover him with. 

Annoyed, but Felix was content as he sat himself up in the bed. 

Minho was awfully nice to look at. Maybe Felix hadn’t respected his looks much before...but he still didn’t trust him. Attractive or not, Minho was suspicious as hell. 

“Hm?” Minho stirred, eyes opening slowly to watch him, “Felix?”

“You were cold.” Felix answered as the man pulled himself up, blanket falling from his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been very helpful...I’m not good in these situations.”

Felix didn’t expect that. 

“I don’t mean to be so...weird? I just don’t know what to do…” Minho was groggy, rubbing his eyes, “I promise I’ll help you get help…”

Felix watched Minho close, squinting his eyes, “you will?”

Minho nodded, eyelashes long and shielding most of his eyes as he struggled to open them, “I said I would...I’ll help you.”

He was so cute. 

Felix leaned forwards, tilting his head as he watched Minho bat his lashes, “thank you.”

Thanking him was one thing, deciding to lean closer was another. 

Why was he leaning closer? Maybe he was bored. Maybe he wanted the upper hand just in case Minho was actually a bad guy like his gut told him. 

Felix brushed his fingers against Minho’s cheek, surprised by how the man melted against him as their lips met. 

He didn’t trust him. 

Minho’s hand ran up Felix’s shirt faster than he expected, cool fingertips tensing Felix’s muscles. 

Ah. Maybe it made sense, Minho’s reaction. He did say he had cheated on his boyfriend before. Maybe that bit was true. 

Felix glanced at his splinted hand before sliding it up to Minho’s hair, dragging his fingers through the soft honey-colored locks. 

He smelled so good...maybe Felix could indulge just a bit. Maybe sleeping with Minho wouldn’t be the end of the world. Maybe Minho wasn’t actually a bad guy...maybe he was just fucking weird. 

Felix pushed Minho onto his back, sliding his good hand to crawl into Minho’s sleep pants, smirking at the lack of underwear as he filled the space. 

He had to remind himself that Minho wasn’t very trustworthy. Or concerned. And it still bothered him. 

But fuck it. Just for a bit. Felix would take this time to breathe. What harm would come from sleeping with him anyways? 

Minho was awfully pliant underneath Felix, voice releasing all sorts of sounds that had Felix thrusting him harder into the pillows. Maybe sleeping with this person was a mistake. He shouldn’t be doing this, especially when he couldn’t trust Minho. 

But he couldn’t help it now. He was balls deep inside of this man, hand raked through his blonde hair as cool air surrounded them, goosebumps running up Felix’s back and arms. 

Felix studied the back of Minho’s head close, arching his back as he rolled his hips carefully inside of Minho. His roots were really dark, like Felix’s. He wondered when the last time Minho had dyed his hair was—

Minho released a particularly loud moan as his hand shot up to grab Felix’s hip, body shuddering. He must’ve came. 

Felix got curious, grabbing Minho by his waist to flip him, quickly filling him again the moment he saw that cum running against his stomach. 

He was awfully loud, Felix’s fingers grabbing into Minho’s hair again as he gave strong thrusts that had Minho gasping. Felix really didn’t expect to be doing this with someone he couldn’t trust—let alone a stranger. But he couldn’t stop. He was rolling his hips, chasing the build up of pleasure as he watched Minho with lust-filled eyes. 

Minho was so interesting, moaning and drooling underneath of him like a toy. It was weird. Felix really should have been more wary. 

But orgasms. He wanted to chase that orgasm, body trembling as he slammed into the man. 

How often had Minho cheated on his boyfriend? Could Felix even believe that Minho had only done it once? He said he’d been caught, did that mean this hadn’t been his first time? 

Felix wouldn’t dwell on that. Truth was, he didn’t necessarily care about what Minho did. As long as he actually helped him escape the next morning...

“Ahh!” Felix held himself inside of Minho deep, the man beneath releasing a loud cry as he clasped his arms around Felix, face burying into his collar. 

Felix rode his orgasm, milking himself until he was sure he’d filled Minho up as much as he could before sliding himself back, watching the shuddering being beneath who had his mouth gaped and eyes shielded with lashes again. 

Why had he fucked this man?

Felix took heavy breaths as he ran his fingers across Minho’s clenching hole, shoving cum that was leaking onto the sheets back inside of the man. 

“Damn...” Minho sat himself up a bit, throwing his head back along with happy breaths before Felix crawled back over him, watching him close. 

“How often do you do this?”

Minho sighed, “more often than I’d like to admit.”

Felix left with that, letting Minho go off to shower as he curled back into the bed. 

Mistake. Perhaps it was a mistake. 

Once Minho returned Felix couldn’t help but rush himself to the bathroom. He needed to breathe. He needed a quick break from his thoughts. 

What was wrong with him? Sleeping with a stranger when his friends were probably in need of help?

Felix splashed water over his face, body trembling as he clutched the sink. 

Mistake. 

Felix heard a crash, causing him to turn quickly. His eyes shook at the loud sound of a sudden growl followed by a scream. 

Minho’s scream. 

Felix rushed out of the bathroom, running a hand into his hair as he saw the horror before him. 

Minho was on the bed, struggling against something large. Something that shouldn’t be in the cabin. 

The bear. 

Felix’s eyes widened as the bear turned to snarl at him, mouth full of blood as it stood tall. Felix’s eyes darted to Minho at the bed, who was shaking and watching him with tear filled eyes. 

“Felix...”

He opened his mouth to scream before slowly inching towards the bear, eyes between the bear and Minho. 

He wanted to help this man. He was his only chance of getting out of here. 

Getting out. 

Felix watched the bear closely. 

Getting out. Felix had...

“Felix!” Minho cried out as he kicked his legs, as if he was struggling under something though the bear had left his side. 

Getting...out? Felix was already out. 

“Felix stop!” 

Felix adjusted his eyes as he glanced downwards to the man at the bed, Minho’s hands grabbing against his throat that had been cut from one side to the other, blood covering the bed below as he gasped and coughed. 

He watched Minho closely, reaching up to the bear skin that sat over his head, pulling it over his eyes as he listened to Minho plead and whine at the bed. 

Felix was already out. How could he forget. 

“Felix please don’t...Felix!”

Minho couldn’t even breathe. 

Felix tilted his head, taking a deep breath before diving the knife into his chest, the mans eyes wide and full of shock as Felix twisted the knife in place. 

He was already out. He’d already escaped. 

Felix watched the mans life leave his eyes, body shaky and lashes fluttering prettily against his eyes as he struggled to keep them opened. 

“I just wanted your cabin.” 

Minho gurgled on his blood a moment longer before succumbing, eyes void of life as his head lolled to the side. 

“Sorry, the fuck was appreciated.” 

Felix dragged the man in the blood drenched sheets outside, keeping the bear skin over himself for warmth as he struggled to reach the area close by, the area he’d buried the bodies of two hikers he’d stumbled across. 

There was no bear. Hyunjin and Jisung weren’t his friends. He didn’t have a badly injured ankle. He could have gotten help if he really needed it. 

But he didn’t need help. He needed to hide. He needed to hide from the authorities. What better place than a cabin in the woods? A cabin inhabited by someone that was hiding themselves. 

Felix had a free cabin for a while.

Maybe he didn’t have to kill those poor hikers who gave him water and asked if he was okay, but they gave him no choice. Hyunjin got suspicious and Felix got antsy. The second Jisung was stabbed in the gut he ran. Felix sighed in remembrance of chasing the boy down. He was glad Hyunjin had stumbled and hit a tree hard as he rolled down a hill. Saved him the trouble of killing him himself. 

Felix dug into the soil, “sorry Minho...I appreciated the fuck, I haven’t fucked in so long…the cabin too, thanks.” 

Maybe Felix would get caught. No, he knew he would be caught. But he’d enjoy his vacation. 

Just for a bit. 

But maybe his journey would be cut short as headlights shone across his body as he froze with the shovel. 

He forgot about Minho’s fucking ex.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you guys liked it and enjoyed the twist 💛
> 
> Dissimulator means to hide or conceal ones true feelings/intentions. So Felix is the dissimulator in this fic now that you’ve reached the end :)
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
